


Exploring Bondage

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's OT6 [37]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: (but in reference to a sex organ), (if that's how you view the knife stuff in the chapter), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Crying, Dom/sub, Dominant Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Double Vaginal Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Whump, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fisting, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Knife Play/Kink, M/M, Multi, Nipple Licking, OT6, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panic, Polyamory, Rope Bondage, Safeword Use, Slurs, Strap-Ons, Trauma, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Whump, breast bondage, there's some sitting on laps too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: A weird conversation at dinner sparks some exploration with Hiccup and his Dragon Riders.
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson/Ruffnut Thorston, Astrid Hofferson/Snotlout Jorgenson/Tuffnut Thorston, Astrid/Fishlegs/Hiccup/Ruffnut/Snotlout, Astrid/Fishlegs/Hiccup/Ruffnut/Snotlout/Tuffnut, Fishlegs Ingerman/Ruffnut Thorston, Fishlegs Ingerman/Snotlout Jorgenson/Ruffnut Thorston, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Fishlegs Ingerman/Ruffnut Thorston, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Ruffnut Thorston/Snotlout Jorgenson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Snotlout Jorgenson, Snotlout Jorgenson/Ruffnut Thorston
Series: Ashley's OT6 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1023567
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taking Turns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928509) by [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37). 
  * Inspired by [No Taking Turns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855825) by [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37). 
  * Inspired by [Satisfied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372982) by [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37). 
  * Inspired by [Not So Stoic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936234) by [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37). 
  * Inspired by [Rogues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786210) by [Thursday26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursday26/pseuds/Thursday26). 



> I decided to write this because evilwriter37 posted a [headcanon about my OT6](https://evilwriter37.tumblr.com/post/186435915310/reader-asks) in which they said, "More of an ot6 headcanon: the Riders have tried bondage. I would want @ashleybenlove, the lovely ot6 lady, to write it!" So I took that headcanon and _ran_ away with it starting in _July_. So much so that the word count is currently (as of late December 2019) at 17k (and expected to grow). I eventually realized that not only is this gonna be multiple chapters (6 is my current prediction), but I can't post it all at once. And the size of the fic is very daunting for me. So I'm posting the first chapter of this WIP to lessen some of that. I currently have two other chapters mostly done and another in progress. 
> 
> I also noted "Taking Turns" as inspiration since I considered it lowkey inspiration in my notes.
> 
> Takes place during Race to the Edge.

Why does weird stuff happen at dinner? It always seems to be the case that his friends were at their weirdest at dinner.

They were pretty weird in general, but they were especially weird at dinner. Hiccup figured he should be used to it by now.

“I’m pretty sure I got a chub from being captured and tied up,” Snotlout said.

“I… what?” Hiccup asked.

“He means he got a half-erection,” Fishlegs translated.

“Why can’t he just say ‘I almost got an erection’?” Astrid asked.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Ruffnut said, a big grin on her face.

“Plus, who doesn’t love using slang terms for sex stuff?” Tuffnut asked.

“I don’t,” Fishlegs replied.

“That was rhetorical, Fishlegs,” Tuffnut replied.

“Gang, do we have to talk about sex at dinner?” Hiccup asked. He proceeded to eat some of the green beans on his plate.

Snotlout cleared his throat, and proceeded to make his voice as Hiccup-y as possible, “‘ _Gang, who wants to come to my hut tonight? Wanna get railed by me? Or do you wanna rail me?_ ’”

Hiccup coughed as he attempted to not choke on his food.

Fishlegs gently patted Hiccup’s back.

“Because you’ve done that, don’t act like you haven’t. Immediately after dinner, too,” Snotlout added.

Hiccup sighed loudly.

Ruffnut brought the conversation back to the icebreaker, if one could describe that as such, “So, Snotlout wants to be tied up while fucked, apparently.”

“I didn’t say that!” Snotlout exclaimed.

“Well, reading between the lines…” Fishlegs began.

“Sounds like you do,” Astrid finished.

Tuffnut chuckled.

Snotlout sighed loudly and seemed to gaze over at Hiccup as if to silently beg him to end this nonsense.

“Hey, you brought it up, so I’m just gonna eat my meal,” Hiccup said. “It’s very good.”

“Bastard,” Snotlout whispered.

Hiccup shrugged and then blew a kiss at him, before continuing with his meal.

“You know, being bent over and having my pussy fucked hard does sound very hot,” Ruffnut said. “It’d probably be fun to put ropes around my boobs or something.”

Not wanting to deal with that, Tuffnut said, “What? Toothless? You want to talk to me?” and stood up and walked to where Toothless was minding his own business.

A glance at Toothless and Tuffnut indicated to Hiccup that Toothless was content with getting patted on the head by Tuffnut.

“What about you, Fishlegs?” Snotlout asked. “Hiccup over here had us tie you up that one time.”

Fishlegs made the sound he made when he didn’t want to answer or something made him anxious: his anxiety noise.

Hiccup also made a sound that could be described as an offended squawk.

“That was _clearly_ not a sex thing!” Hiccup exclaimed. “Sex was the last thing on my mind back then. That was about handling interrogation!”

“We could probably use that, though. For fun,” Snotlout said.

Fishlegs made that noise again, likely assuming he would be the one tied up.

“You really want to be tied up and fucked, huh?” Astrid said. “It’s fine. Just say you want that.”

“Let’s try bondage!” Ruffnut exclaimed. In her excitement, she raised an arm in the air.

“Can… we… just think on it? Like, really think on it? Not just… jump into it like a group of horny teenagers?” Hiccup asked.

“I mean, we _are_ a group of aroused teenagers,” Fishlegs said.

“Fishlegs. Clearly you know what I meant. I mean, give it some thought, plan it, figure out what would be best for us,” Hiccup said. And then he raised his voice, “AND. Only! If we all agree! To try out bondage! We’ll do it. That sound fair?”

There was agreement.

“You can hold my wrists above my head if you want,” Ruffnut told him as he slowly moved his cock inside her.

“Nah, I’m good,” Hiccup murmured. He leaned down to kiss her.

“You know, Snotlout just wants to try something out in a safe place,” Astrid said, from her chair.

“What are you even doing here, Astrid?” Hiccup asked. “Don’t you have patrol tonight?”

“Yes, but I wanted something to keep me awake,” Astrid said. “Watching you two will definitely keep me awake.”

Ruffnut moaned under Hiccup.

“That’s hot, Astrid,” Ruff whispered.

“I’ll see you for breakfast, okay?” Astrid said. She crossed to the bed and then bent over so that she could kiss both of them at the same time.

“We should try bondage, though,” Ruffnut whispered, later, as Hiccup cuddled her as the big spoon. “You do have a bit of a dominant streak in you. You’re bossy.”

“I am not,” Hiccup whispered.

“Are too.” Ruffnut whispered.

“So, we’re all clear on the rules?” Hiccup asked.

Five voices exclaimed: “Yes!”

“The safe word is visible on the wall so I don’t forget it. Hiccup is the head dom of the evening. Blah blah blah. We’ve planned enough! We wrote an outline, for Thor’s sake! Like _nerds_! Tie me up already!” Snotlout exclaimed. He radiated excitement. Well… his cock wasn’t erect yet but his whole being was pretty excited.

Hiccup’s cock was already erect, however.

“You’re the sub now, Snotlout. You don’t get to decide when we tie you up,” Hiccup said, in the most dominant voice he could muster.

He paused.

“Gang, tie him up. Tie his hands above his head. Spread his legs wide and tie them down,” Hiccup ordered. “Pour some lube on his hole. Also, Astrid, you brought the strap-on cock that you use for anal, yes?”

“Yup. It’s ready to be used as a buttplug,” Astrid said, as she and the other three tied Snotlout up on a table.

“You are bossy,” Ruffnut said, with a wink.

“Clearly you’re into it, Ruff,” Astrid said.

“Hey, focus on me!” Snotlout exclaimed. “Ruff can have her bondage sex another time!”

“I’m holding you to that,” Ruffnut said. She pointed a finger at Snotlout, right at his nose. And then did the same thing to Hiccup.

Once Snotlout was tied and lubed up, Hiccup sat down on a chair, his legs spread wide, and quietly watched Snotlout for a long moment.

“What are you waiting for?” Tuffnut asked.

“Shh!” Fishlegs shushed.

“Do you both want to be tied up and fucked too?” Hiccup asked, seriously, not looking at them.

Fishlegs made his anxiety sound.

Snotlout’s cock moved, looking like it was starting to become erect.

“Ah, there we go,” Hiccup said. “Look at my pretty sub’s cock becoming hard for us.”

“Guess he wasn’t kidding,” Tuffnut said.

“Astrid, stuff the strap-on cock into his ass. Leave it there, and move out of the way,” Hiccup ordered.

Their outline had included Snotlout preparing himself for penetration prior to their planned session. Hiccup had reminded him, in a way that Ruffnut would have described as a sexy boss.

To make sure he was stretched enough for the fake cock, Astrid disobeyed the order by briefly fingering Snotlout with two fingers, and once she was satisfied took the oiled-up strap-on cock and gently penetrated Snotlout with it until it was all the way inside, with the base pressed against his skin and the straps laying loose. He moaned and his hips attempted to move towards it.

“No moving until I say you can,” Hiccup said, getting up. He briefly touched the head of Snotlout’s cock with his finger, watching a little precum drip down. After this, he moved closer to Snotlout’s face, putting his face into Snotlout’s. “You’re going to perform oral sex on us. Not to completion. Just long enough that it’s pleasurable for us. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Hiccup. And after that?” Snotlout asked.

It wasn’t like he _memorized_ the outline. That was a Fishlegs thing. An Astrid thing. Probably a Hiccup thing too.

“You mean, I don’t get to cum from oral sex?” Ruffnut said. “Damnit, Hiccup!”

He smiled, and then addressed Snotlout’s question, “You’re going to hump the strap-on inside you.”

Hiccup hadn’t quite decided if he wanted Snotlout to do that until he came or if he wanted to see how long Snotlout would hold out until begging to be fucked. He could decide on the fly.

“But first,” Hiccup prefaced.

Moving to straddle Snotlout about the chest, Hiccup put his cock very close to Snotlout’s mouth.

“Suck my cock, sub,” Hiccup said.

“I think my pussy just got wet,” he heard Ruffnut whispered.

Hiccup moved his hips forward, his cock brushing Snotlout’s lips.

“Open that big mouth of yours,” Hiccup said.

Gods, Snotlout looked so hot like this. Tied up and under him. His hands above his head.

And Snotlout was very handsy in general, so it was a delight that he was unable to use his hands.

Snotlout opened his mouth and Hiccup took the opportunity to stuff his cock into Snotlout’s mouth, and then proceeded to move his hips forward repeatedly, letting his cock thrust in Snotlout’s mouth.

Snotlout groaned and he felt Snotlout’s tongue lick his cock.

“You like my pretty cock, sub? Hmm?” Hiccup asked.

“I like it,” muttered Ruffnut.

“I did not ask you,” Hiccup said, without looking at her.

Snotlout glanced away from Hiccup’s face and Hiccup said, “Ah, no. While I’m fucking you, you don’t look at anyone but me.”

Snotlout looked up at him again, and moaned.

Hiccup moaned in response, because that felt nice on his cock.

While tempted to stuff his whole cock down Snotlout’s cock from this position, Hiccup was also painfully aware of Snotlout’s gag reflex, so he simply let him suck only a portion of it.  
  


“Mmm, very good, sub,” Hiccup said, huskily, after a while. “Open your mouth.”

Snotlout did as he was told, Hiccup pulled out and then dismounted Snotlout easily. Hiccup then sat down on a chair with his legs spread wide.

“Can I please sit on his face now?” Ruffnut asked.

“Yes, you can,” Hiccup said. “Do not have an orgasm.”

“I can’t tell if I am incredibly turned on by Dom Hiccup or if I hate Dom Hiccup. But he is a sexy boss,” Ruffnut said. But she moved to the table Snotlout was tied up on very quickly.

“Hiccup’s such a tyrant,” Tuffnut said.

“Shut up, Tuffnut!” Snotlout exclaimed before Ruffnut sat on his face and he let out a muffled “Mmm.”

“Well, that’s one way to shut him up,” Astrid said.

“You’re next, after Ruff, then Tuff,” Hiccup said.

Hiccup paused because Tuffnut cheered.

“And I’m last, yes?” Fishlegs asked.

“Yes.”

Fishlegs nodded and gently rubbed his own erection.

“Ah, no, don’t touch your erection,” Hiccup said.

“Are you seriously domming everybody, Hiccup?” Tuffnut said, as he sat down in Hiccup’s lap. “Can’t get enough of being a tyrant in the daytime, gotta do that while we’re fucking. Not even letting Fishy touch his aching hard cock. Mmm, it looks good. Can I touch it at least?”

“No.”

There was the sound of tongue clicking from two sources.

Hiccup’s cock was aching hard, too, watching Ruffnut sit on Snotlout’s face. Snotlout’s cock was hard as well, and visibly leaking precum.

Hiccup took a deep breath and then, when it looked like Ruffnut was getting close to orgasm, and he was well-accustomed with what she looked like on the precipice of orgasm, he said, “Dismount, Ruffnut.”

Ruffnut did as she was told but looked _extremely_ put out by it.

Astrid smiled at Ruffnut and kissed her cheek as she walked by.

Astrid patted Snotlout’s face firmly. Not enough to be a slap but enough to get his attention.

“You having fun?” Astrid asked.

Snotlout nodded.

“Let me eat that pussy like it’s mutton,” Snotlout said.

“No, don’t say that,” Astrid said flatly. “That’s the worst thing you’ve ever said in the history of ever.”

“Astrid,” Hiccup said, tersely. “Either mount his face or get punished.”

“Spank her!” Ruffnut said.

Hiccup groaned.

Hiccup had half a mind to finger Ruffnut to orgasm. But she could wait her turn.

Tuffnut got off Hiccup’s lap and started to hover around the table, watching Astrid ride Snotlout’s face.

“Good technique, hmm,” Tuffnut said. “She avoids putting her whole weight on him.”

It was obvious Tuffnut was hovering because he wanted to immediately stuff his cock in Snotlout’s mouth. Oh well.

Hiccup watched with enjoyment as Astrid rode Snotlout’s face, her breasts moving with each movement of her hips. And he waited until _just_ the right moment to say, “Astrid, down.”

Astrid looked at him the same way years ago when he had won the right to kill Hookfang (which he had not done).

That look?

Just as frightening as it was back then.

She dismounted Snotlout.

And then she walked straight at him.

“Do you know how close I was? I was _right there_. _Right there_! You ruined my orgasm!” Astrid exclaimed angrily once she was standing directly in front of her.

He stood up, so that he was taller than her.

She still stared at him with her face _fuming_.

“Sit down, Astrid,” he said, commandingly.

“Oh shit,” he heard Ruffnut whisper.

He heard Fishlegs make an anxiety noise.

“Spank her!” he heard Ruffnut exclaim.

He was tempted to bend her over, spank her, and then roughly get her off, but she could wait for her orgasm.

He walked past her, ignoring her fuming.

“Do not get Astrid off,” he ordered the room at large.

He walked over to where Tuffnut was already standing next to Snotlout, his cock in Snotlout’s mouth.

“You should have waited,” Hiccup said.

Tuffnut moaned from Snotlout’s mouth. Snotlout moaned and tugged a little at his hand ties.

“Eh,” Tuffnut said. “Hoff was making a fuss about her orgasm…” He paused because Astrid let out a frustrated yell behind them. “… And you were busy being a tyrant. Might as well keep Snotlout’s mouth busy. Snotlout said it was okay.”

Tuffnut moaned again.

“Pull out,” Hiccup said.

Tuffnut let out a whine. And refused to move.

“Snotlout, open your mouth wider,” Hiccup ordered.

Snotlout did so quickly. Hiccup then grabbed Tuffnut by the hips, his cock brushing against Tuffnut, and pulled him away from Snotlout.

“I did say it was okay!” Snotlout exclaimed.

Hiccup acknowledged this with a nod before his next order: “You can sit down, Tuffnut.”

He watched as Tuff sat down next to Astrid in the same chair, their asses touching. She tossed an arm around him.

“Relax, Hiccup, I’m not gonna touch his dick,” Astrid said.

“Hiccup over here just denying us orgasm,” Tuffnut said dramatically, the back of his hand on his forehead, for dramatic flair.

“Alright, Fishlegs,” Hiccup said, a little more gently than he had been behaving.

Snotlout turned his head to face Fishlegs, and Hiccup watched, standing right near them, as Fishlegs gently pushed his cock into his mouth.

“Mmm, your huge cock in his mouth,” Hiccup said. “Doesn’t he look lovely, subbing for us?”

Snotlout moaned against Fishlegs’s cock and was clearly licking at it.

“Don’t go too far in, Fishlegs,” Hiccup reminded. Though he figured Fishlegs would be conscientious about Snotlout’s gag reflex.

“Mmm hmm,” Fishlegs replied.

Snotlout moaned again, sucking on Fishlegs’ cock rather loudly.

“Your cock looks great in his mouth,” Hiccup whispered.

Fishlegs moaned, a small whine followed.

Hiccup was half tempted to let Fishlegs continue until he reached orgasm, but he rather liked the reactions he was getting from denying or ruining their orgasm. It was fun _and_ hot. Plus, it was a nice subversion from the usual of devotedly ensuring they had an orgasm.

“Bet you would love to come in his mouth?” Hiccup whispered. “Bet Snotlout would love that.”

Snotlout moaned, clearly enthused by the idea. Fishlegs moaned again.

“Pull out,” he said.

Fishlegs quickly did as he was told, without argument.

“Very good,” Hiccup praised him.

Fishlegs smiled, a little strained, probably due to not being able to come.

When Fishlegs moved out of the way Hiccup got into Snotlout’s face.

“Move those pretty hips,” Hiccup said. “Fuck yourself on that strap-on.”

Snotlout begun to thrust his hips, moving his ass against the strap on, moaning. Hiccup walked along the table where Snotlout was tied up, appraising him.

He heard the gang make soft moans, and a brief glance showed that they were simply just watching Snotlout. Good.

Hiccup enjoyed watching Snotlout’s cock move as Snotlout wriggled his body and tried to get pleasure from the artificial cock inside him.

He was excited for what was going to happen next.

Snotlout moaned, and then let out a frustrated groan.

“If I could move my legs, this would be so much easier!” Snotlout exclaimed. “I just wanna cum.”

Hiccup had previously planned (in the outline) on pulling out the artificial cock and then fucking Snotlout with his own cock, and then cumming on his chest before Snotlout got a chance to cum and then finger fucking his prostate but… he had a change of plans.

“So, the pretty sub wants to cum, eh?” Hiccup said.

“We all wanna cum,” Astrid muttered.

Hiccup ignored Astrid.

“Yes, Hiccup, I do,” Snotlout replied. “Please let me cum.”

“There’s a good sub,” Hiccup replied. He leaned into his face and Snotlout turned his head towards him, pressing his lips in a kiss motion.

“You can be kissed later,” Hiccup whispered, his lips close to Snotlout’s face.

He stood up again, and sauntered along Snotlout’s body, enjoying Snotlout’s body. While he sauntered, he coated his hands with oil.

Snotlout’s cock was still hard. It was nice to look at.

He sat down on the table, where he was near Snotlout’s ass, and pulled the toy from Snotlout and then inserted three fingers inside Snotlout.

Snotlout moaned, and his hips moved, and his internal muscles squeezed Hiccup’s hand. Very nice.

With his other hand, he briefly stroked Snotlout’s cock, enjoying the moan that this elicited. He then held the cock in his hand at the base, and with his other hand begun to rub Snotlout’s prostate as hard as he could.

Snotlout exclaimed out, “Oh, fuck! Hiccup!”

What a lovely exclamation.

Hiccup continued to rub Snotlout’s prostate as hard as he could, reveling in each moan and each time Snotlout pressed his hips closer to Hiccup’s hand.

“Does the sub want to cum?” Hiccup asked.

Snotlout panted.

“Hiccup, I swear to Thor, if I don’t come, I’m gonna…” Snotlout began, unable to continue because he moaned loudly.

“What was that?” Hiccup asked, amused.

Hiccup rubbed Snotlout’s prostate a little harder, and Snotlout screamed and trembled. Satisfied, Hiccup watched as Snotlout’s pretty cock spilled cum like a volcanic eruption.

“That’s it, that’s a good sub,” Hiccup said, stroking Snotlout’s cock, listening to him moan.

Once it looked like Snotlout’s cock was done, Hiccup removed his hands from Snotlout’s body, and then wiped his hands off with a cloth.

Following this, Hiccup took some of Snotlout’s cum in his fingers, crossed the length of the table to Snotlout’s head and placed his fingers near Snotlout’s mouth.

“Lick your cum from my hand, like a good sub,” Hiccup said.

Snotlout stuck his tongue out and licked Hiccup’s cum-covered fingers.

“Mmm, that’s a good sub,” Hiccup said. He patted Snotlout on the face.

Snotlout panted and then said, “Thank you.”

A pause. Snotlout took a breath.

“So, what’s next, Hiccup?” Snotlout asked.

Hiccup smiled.

“You’re gonna be fucked by the twins, Astrid, and Fishlegs two-at-a-time,” Hiccup said. “Astrid and Ruff, you’re welcome to ride his cock until you orgasm. Tuffnut and Fishlegs, you can fuck his pretty little hole, but don’t come inside him.”

“And what if we want to ride his cock?” Tuffnut said. “Hypothetically?”

“Or if we wanted to use a strap on?” Ruffnut asked. “Hypothetically?”

Hiccup smiled at them.

He liked the idea of Tuff riding cock and Ruff pegging Snotlout, but… he was in charge for the evening.

“No, you can do that some other time,” Hiccup said. “Astrid, Tuff, you’re up.”

Astrid got up from her chair, walked over to Hiccup.

“I swear if you deny me orgasm again, Hiccup, I will… something scary,” Astrid said.

Tuffnut snorted. He kissed her cheek, placed his hands on her hips.

“You have an axe, Hoff,” Tuffnut said. “Though not on you, at the moment, you are very naked. Much hot.”

Astrid gave Hiccup a knowing smile.

“Come on, Tuff,” Astrid said.

She grabbed his hand, and they walked over to the table where Snotlout was laying. They stood by his head and he could easily glance at them.

“Don’t kiss Snotlout,” Hiccup ordered.

Snotlout clicked his tongue. That was the only indication of his annoyance.

“Can I at least kiss Hoff?” Tuff asked.

Hiccup let out a sigh that sounded like a laugh.

“Fine,” Hiccup said.

“Good to know,” Astrid said, a knowing smile on her face.

“You have a plan?” Tuff asked her.

She didn’t answer.

She glanced at Snotlout’s cock. It was flaccid, still needing some time before it would become erect again.

“I mean, we have to find a way to get the sub’s pretty cock hard so I can ride it,” Astrid said.

“We do, don’t we?” Tuff asked.

“Point of clarification, Hiccup: is Snotlout allowed to come from this?” Astrid asked.

“Hmm… try to avoid it. If he does, I’ll figure out some punishment for it,” Hiccup said.

He had no punishment planned.

Astrid nodded.

“Snotlout, you want some cock sucking?” Astrid asked.

“Kinda?” Snotlout responded. He moved his hips.

“Tuff, you okay with…?” Astrid asked. She pointed at Tuff’s erect cock and mimed oral sex.

“Yeah!” Tuff said.

Astrid got on her knees, took Tuff’s cock in her hands, and sucked on the head.

Tuff moaned.

“I thought you meant mine!” Snotlout exclaimed. “Oh, fuck, that’s hot, Astrid.”

“I second that,” Tuffnut said, as he watched Astrid and occasionally made eye contact with her.

Astrid glanced in Snotlout’s direction and enjoyed how much he looked like he was drooling.

“Ooh, Hoff, it’s working, the sub’s cock is getting hard,” Tuff said. He patted her bare shoulder in excitement.

Astrid removed her mouth from Tuff’s cock, stood up and the two of them moved so they stood on either side of the table, and looked at Snotlout’s cock.

“Please touch it,” Snotlout begged.

“Both of us?” Tuff asked, looking at Astrid.

“Yes,” Astrid whispered.

Both of them took a hold of Snotlout’s cock, and he moaned when they held it. And the two of them brought their heads towards Snotlout’s cock, with Snotlout watching, and just before making contact with Snotlout’s cock, Tuffnut and Astrid kissed each other.

Snotlout moved his hips, his cock just barely touching their chins.

They pulled their lips apart just enough so that they could both place their lips on Snotlout’s cock, suck on the sides, lick along it and then meet at his head. Astrid and Tuffnut kissed again and then Astrid watched as Tuff sucked on Snotlout’s cock briefly, before Tuffnut relinquished the cock to her so she could suck on the cock as well.

Snotlout moaned loudly. “Fuck!” he exclaimed.

“He looks about ready to be ridden, Hoff,” Tuff finally said.

“I agree with that assessment,” Astrid said. She kissed Tuff over the cock again. “Go stick your pretty cock in his ass.”

Hiccup watched with delight as Astrid straddled Snotlout’s torso and as Tuffnut climbed up on the table, sitting on his knees near Snotlout’s hole.

“Ready, Hoff?” Tuff asked. “Because I am.”

Astrid answered by aligning her pussy with Snotlout’s cock and lowering herself onto it.

Tuffnut moaned at this.

So did Snotlout.

“Fuck,” Snotlout said. “Astrid, you feel so good.”

A moment later Snotlout exclaimed another “Fuck!” because Tuffnut had plunged his cock into Snotlout’s hole.

Tuffnut wrapped his arms around Astrid’s middle and the two of them, at the same time began moving their hips: Tuff thrusting, Astrid riding.

Snotlout moaned loudly.

The hands that were still tied above his head moved.

“I wanna touch Astrid or Tuff,” Snotlout admitted. He groaned.

Hiccup chuckled from his seat.

Tuffnut moved one of his hands to cup Astrid’s breast, and then squeezed a nipple, all while Snotlout watched and all Snotlout could do was moan.

Tuffnut and Astrid continued to fuck Snotlout, with Astrid increasing her movements once she was closer to orgasm. Tuffnut also increased his movements, and even directly hit Snotlout’s prostate a couple of times (gods, the noise he made was _beautiful_ ), but slowed down, eventually, knowing he’d have to pull out when he came close to orgasm anyway.

He did enjoy holding Astrid close to him as she continued to ride Snotlout’s cock until she came with a scream.

Hiccup briefly glanced at his own cock to see it leaking precum. Mmm.

Once Astrid had cooled down from her orgasm and had dismounted Snotlout’s cock, Tuffnut had pulled out of Snotlout’s hole (Snotlout let out a whine at this), and then straddled him, and jerked off until he finished with a loud moan, letting his cock spray his cum on Snotlout’s chest.

After this, both he and Astrid relaxed together on a chair, recovering from their very nice orgasm together. Hiccup enjoyed seeing them kiss lazily.

“Alright, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, have at our pretty sub,” Hiccup said.

“Hey, Fishlegs, we should lick his cock before we fuck him,” Ruffnut said. “Astrid had her cunt wrapped around it, and mmm, I love licking her cunt.”

And immediately after she said that, she begun to lick Snotlout’s cock.

Astrid, who had been lazily watching, immediately sat at attention, and then leaned forward to watch.

Fishlegs joined Ruffnut in the licking of the cock.

Snotlout moaned.

Ruffnut let out a similar moan and then moved her mouth to suck on the head of his cock.

“Ruff, we should probably attach ourselves to Snotlout before he ejaculates,” Fishlegs said.

Because the positioning of the ties was predicated on movable posts near the table, he moved them and Snotlout as gently as he could, so that Snotlout’s ass was at the edge of the table, where Fishlegs could stand and penetrate him.

Soon after, Fishlegs coated his cock with oil.

Ruffnut climbed up on the table, straddled Snotlout, and then impaled herself on Snotlout’s cock, but not facing him. Snotlout had a view of her backside.

“I mean… I guess?” Hiccup said. He shrugged.

Fishlegs stood right at Snotlout’s hole.

“Is the sub ready?” Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup smiled at Fishlegs, pleased that he used that term.

“Answer him, sub,” Hiccup said in Snotlout’s direction.

“Yes,” Snotlout said. He moaned.

“Put that huge cock in him, stretch him,” Hiccup said, breathily.

Hiccup watched as close as he could get, while Ruffnut merely looked down, her hands over her breasts, as Fishlegs’s thick cock slowly pushed inside Snotlout.

Snotlout moaned and tossed his head back.

“Mmm,” Ruffnut said. “Buried inside that pretty sub ass.”

She puckered her lips at Fishlegs and he kissed her.

A moment later, Ruffnut was moving her hips on Snotlout’s cock, while Fishlegs was moving his cock inside Snotlout, his large hands holding on Snotlout’s thighs.

Hiccup’s cock throbbed, begging to be rubbed but he’d soon be inside Snotlout and he could take care of the need to cum at that point.

Hiccup let out a soft “oh fuck” when he saw Fishlegs move one of his hands to rub at Ruffnut’s clit, and Ruffnut exclaimed, “Yes, Fishlegs!” She moaned.

After that, Ruffnut did not take long to have an orgasm, crying out. Fishlegs had pressed closer to Ruffnut to let her lean her head on his chest.

“He didn’t cum, did he?” Hiccup asked, once Ruffnut had picked her head up, indicating she had recovered enough from her orgasm.

“No,” Ruffnut and Snotlout had said at the same time, both sounding a little disappointed.

Ruffnut soon dismounted, and she stood up and walked wobbly over to Snotlout’s head.

“I had a nice time, even if you didn’t come,” Ruffnut said.

She moved her like she was gonna kiss him and Hiccup said, “Nope.”

She flipped Hiccup off, turned, and walked over to the nearest chair.

Better reaction than the furious face of one Astrid Hofferson.

Fishlegs gasped.

“Fishlegs, if you’re gonna come, pull out,” Hiccup said. “Cum elsewhere.”

Fishlegs whined, and then pulled out, and merely spilled his cum on one of Snotlout’s spread thighs, gasping for breath.

Well. He would have preferred on Snotlout’s chest, but good enough. Especially given that Fishlegs looked wobbly legged after his orgasm. Realizing this, Hiccup stood up and he helped Fishlegs to his seat.

“You’re okay, honey,” Hiccup whispered. He smiled at Fishlegs and kissed his cheek.

Once Fishlegs was settled, Hiccup went over to Snotlout on the table and adjusted the posts and Snotlout so that Snotlout’s legs weren’t hanging off the end of the table anymore.

“Mmm,” Hiccup murmured. He sauntered around Snotlout, eyeing his gorgeous body, how his cock was still hard, and leaking precum.

“Do you think you can avoid cumming until after I’ve cum?” Hiccup asked. “Or will you immediately cum if I so much as stick my pretty cock in your pretty little hole?”

“Uh…” Snotlout began. “I… can try?”

“I think Snotlout the Sub is gonna prematurely ejaculate, Hiccup,” Tuffnut said.

“Is it really premature ejaculation if he’s been fucked for a while and hasn’t cum yet?” Ruffnut asked.

“It’s not,” Astrid and Fishlegs said at the same time.

“That’s not what premature ejaculation is,” Fishlegs said.

Hiccup let out a “hmm” loudly. He then picked up a thin rod.

“Maybe I should stick this urethra plug inside his pretty little slit so I can fuck him to my cock’s content,” Hiccup said.

“Hiccup the Tyrant Dom is over here trying to deny everyone their orgasm,” Tuffnut said. He let out a sigh that could only be described as dramatic.

“Hey, you had an orgasm, Tuffnut,” Hiccup said. “And so did Astrid, even with the fuss she made.”

Tuffnut laughed.

“She did make a fuss!” Tuffnut said.

“To be fair, though,” Fishlegs began. “I think Snotlout has managed to hold off on an orgasm because we’ve given him breaks in between each of us...”

He trailed off.

Astrid and Ruffnut sighed.

“Between each of us fucking him,” Ruffnut finished for him. “Is that what you wanted to say?”

“Essentially, yes,” Fishlegs replied. “Snotlout might be able to handle Hiccup, um…”

“Just call it what it is!” Ruffnut exclaimed.

“Snotlout might be able to handle Hiccup’s… um, intense lovemaking,” Fishlegs amended.

“He’s gonna fuck me hard,” Snotlout translated from his spot on the table, still tied up.

“That I am,” Hiccup said, a grin on his face.

“I’ve had enough of a break between Ruff and Fishy double teaming me, Hiccup, I think I can handle you without that plug thingy,” Snotlout said. He paused and then whined. “I wanna be fucked!”

“That’s been the plan, sub,” Hiccup said. “But if you come before me, you’ll be punished.”

Hiccup patted Snotlout’s face.

He then picked up their lube and smeared it across his cock, and for good measure, poured some on Snotlout’s already used hole, allowing one finger to slip in, and then out. He handed Fishlegs the jar and then climbed onto the table, sitting in between Snotlout’s spread legs.

“I’m tempted to make you beg for my cock, but I think you’ve waited enough. And so have I. And I want to pump you full of my cum,” Hiccup said.

“I think I just got a boner again,” Tuffnut whispered breathily.

Snotlout moved his head briefly in the direction of Tuff’s voice.

“No,” Hiccup said. “I want you to look at me. Not the others. Me.”

Snotlout nodded. “Yes, Hiccup,” Snotlout said.

“My cock is going inside you now,” Hiccup prefaced.

Snotlout nodded again.

And with that, Hiccup pushed himself inside Snotlout, grunting with effort when he was unable to go any further, his cock fully inside him.

“Gods, Hiccup’s balls are like, right there,” Tuffnut said.

Hiccup made sure to position himself so Snotlout and himself were face to face, that if he wanted, he could lean down to kiss him.

He wasn’t going to kiss him yet, even though Snotlout likely wanted it very much.

“Mmm, my sub, after being fucked by Tuff and Fishlegs, you are so very stretched,” Hiccup said. “I love it.”

Hiccup moved one of his hands down in between them to stroke Snotlout’s hard cock, making Snotlout whimper and moan.

He removed the hand from the cock and he used that hand to hold onto Snotlout’s chin, to make sure Snotlout stared at him.

And with that, he started to slowly move his cock inside Snotlout, making sure to touch his prostate with each movement.

It didn’t take long for Snotlout to be panting with pleasure.

“Don’t come yet, pretty sub,” Hiccup said. “I am nowhere near done with you.”

“Fuck him harder, Hiccup!” Ruffnut exclaimed.

She must have come into their line of sight because Snotlout’s eyes glanced to the right.

“No,” Hiccup said. “She’s not the one sheathed inside you, right now. I am. Focus on me. I know she’s very distracting, but focus on me.”

“Hey!” Ruff said.

“He’s calling you hot, Ruff, which you are,” Astrid said.

Hiccup ignored them, and continued to move his cock inside Snotlout.

“Would the sub like a harder fuck?” Hiccup asked, after having moved slow for a while.

Snotlout whined. “Yes,” Snotlout said. “Please touch my cock.”

“Maybe.”

“Also, I wish I could hold onto you,” Snotlout said. He tugged at his arm restraints.

“Mmm,” Hiccup said.

Hiccup’s hand slipped between them and rubbed Snotlout’s cock at his head, eliciting some precum, and a beautiful moan from Snotlout. And then he moved the hand to Snotlout’s hip and held on, and then started to stroke his cock harder and faster inside him.

Snotlout exclaimed a curse and his head tossed back as a result. His hips pressed into Hiccup, too. Mmm. Hiccup liked that.

Hiccup made sure that his strokes were right against his prostate, making sure he felt every movement of his cock.

And gods, having his cock inside him felt so lovely.

And he loved being able to watch all of Snotlout’s facial expressions. How eventually, because of the edict to not come until after Hiccup, his face became one of intense concentration.

“You look so hot when you’re concentrating on not cumming,” Hiccup whispered.

Hiccup grunted, and then gasped, and then realized, ooh, he personally was close.

“Mmm, I’m close, my sub,” Hiccup whispered. “You’ll be able to cum soon.”

Snotlout whined.

“Don’t cum until I tell you,” Hiccup said.

Snotlout nodded.

Hiccup pounded his cock inside Snotlout a little while longer, pressed his forehead to Snotlout’s, and shortly afterwards, he finally came with a shout and a sigh of pleasure and relief, letting his cock spill inside Snotlout. Mmm, that felt wonderful.

Once his orgasm was over, Hiccup took ahold of Snotlout’s cock with one hand, made sure he was still staring with his other hand, and continued to stroke his slowly softening cock against Snotlout’s prostate. He stroked Snotlout’s cock and enjoyed the heavy breathing and the whines.

“Okay, you can come now, go ahead my lovely sub,” Hiccup said.

He watched Snotlout finally allow himself to let go, and enjoyed as his lovely cock spilled against his hand, and how Snotlout cried out, and shook with pleasure, and continued to let out extra cries as his orgasm rocked through him.

He pulled his hand away from his cock so both hands could hold onto Snotlout’s face, and in the aftermath of orgasm, he and Snotlout stared at each other.

“Hiccup’s doing the post-orgasm lovingly stare at his sex partner while he’s still sheathed inside them thing,” Tuffnut said.

“You say it like you don’t like it,” Astrid said.

“No, I love it,” Tuffnut said. “I’m just pointing it out.”

“It’s romantic,” Fishlegs said, dreamily.

“It’s hot,” Ruffnut added.

“Untie him,” Hiccup said without glancing at the others, and continuing to stare at Snotlout.

“Can I kiss you?” Hiccup asked softly.

“Yes, please,” Snotlout whispered.

Hiccup kissed Snotlout lovingly and at the precise moment that Snotlout’s hands were untied so he could move them and hold onto Hiccup.

Hiccup stayed inside Snotlout a bit longer, to allow Snotlout the ability to hold onto Hiccup while he was still sheathed inside.

“You okay, honey?” Hiccup asked.

“Yes,” Snotlout replied.

“Hey, can we kiss him?” Tuffnut asked.

“Can they?” Snotlout asked Hiccup.

“That’s up to you, I am no longer Domming,” Hiccup said. He pulled out of Snotlout and stayed in between his legs.

“Kiss me!” Snotlout exclaimed.

He watched as Fishlegs, Astrid, and the twins descended on Snotlout one at a time in order to kiss him. Ruff was really horny about it; he was pretty sure there was tongue.

Hiccup looked at Snotlout’s hole, since it was already nearby and smiled, amused at seeing his cum drip a little bit out of him.

“We should probably clean you up before we snuggle with you,” Hiccup noted. “We did cum in you… and on you.”

“The aftercare before the aftercare!” Ruffnut exclaimed.

“I mean, I guess?” Hiccup said.

After that, the five of them cleaned off Snotlout with some water and soap, and patted the areas dry. He seemed perfectly content with letting them do this for him.

Hiccup was pretty sure Snotlout would have purred like a dragon if he could have.

Once they were done cleaning Snotlout up, Snotlout finally sat up.

“Can we cuddle now?” Snotlout asked.

There was immediate agreement.

Hiccup laid down on the floor. He figured it was easiest to let them figure out for themselves where they would prefer to lay down and who they wanted to lay next to them.

Snotlout chose to snuggle right close to him, lying against him, placing a hand on Hiccup’s chest.

Hiccup watched as Astrid and Tuffnut talked amongst themselves for a moment and then Astrid was the big spoon to Snotlout’s little spoon, while Tuffnut was the big spoon to Astrid’s little spoon.

Ruffnut chose Hiccup’s empty side and Fishlegs followed soon afterwards, snuggled close to her.

“You okay, Snotlout?” Hiccup asked. “That wasn’t too intense or rough for you?”

“I’m great! That was really fun. And hot,” Snotlout said.

“Mmm, and you got fucked by everyone, too,” Astrid said. She let out another little noise of enjoyment.

Hiccup picked his head up to look at her. Then he looked at Tuffnut.

“Tuffnut, are you _fucking_ Astrid while we’re having our post-coital cuddle?” Hiccup asked.

“She said it was okay!” Tuffnut exclaimed.

“I did!” Astrid added quickly.

“Is this because I ruined that orgasm earlier?” Hiccup asked.

“You kinda ruined everyone’s orgasm, H,” Tuffnut said.

“But you all still came!” Hiccup exclaimed.

“Hiccup, it’s fine, Astrid being breathy in my ear is hot,” Snotlout said. He patted Hiccup on the chest, and nuzzled his face into Hiccup’s chest.

“Okay,” Hiccup said.

“Meanwhile, me and Fishlegs are just, behaving ourselves,” Ruffnut said. She leaned over and kissed Hiccup’s cheek. “Though, I’d love to do this whole bondage thing again. Tie me the fuck up and fuck me.”

“Not right this minute!” Hiccup exclaimed.

“Of course not, you dork, take a chill pill,” Ruffnut said. “Some other time.”

“That sound good?” Hiccup asked.

“Can I sit that one out?” Tuffnut asked. “I’ll be keeping the dragons company. Me and Chicken. So Toothless doesn’t get bored.”

“Of course,” Hiccup replied. “Everyone else? Are you up for a future session of us tying Ruff up?” 

“Hel yeah!” Snotlout exclaimed. He grinned at her.

Astrid grinned. “Absolutely,” Astrid said.

“Yeah, I’d be willing to… uh, play,” Fishlegs said.

“Nice euphemism, Fishy,” Ruff said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruffnut's turn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to get chapter two posted despite my WIP not having changed much (chapter four is still in progress). I figured, hey, might as well lessen some of that stress by posting the next chapter. 
> 
> I added “No Taking Turns” by evilwriter37 to the inspired by section because of this fic also having Fishlegs and Hiccup kissing while someone performs oral sex on them.
> 
> Also: Astrid is called bossy in this chapter, and I know that it has certain negative connotations when it is used in reference to women, so I figured I'd forewarn.

Hiccup had no doubt that Ruffnut was enthused about the idea of being tied up during sex. She mentioned it whenever she felt it appropriate.

Even while Hiccup worked on his shield.

Well, at least she wasn’t bringing it up in mixed company or on missions, so he counted _that_ as a win.

Ruffnut was also impatient and this was entirely not surprising.

So, it was not that long, less than a fortnight, before they were having their second round of bondage sex. Tuffnut was elsewhere on the island.

And Ruffnut was happily standing naked in front of Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs, who were all equally as naked. Ruffnut seemed to almost flaunt it, though. If that were possible.

“So, a line of rope each over and under your breasts, correct?” Hiccup asked.

“Yes!” Ruffnut exclaimed. “I’ve mentioned that before, and I’m glad you remembered that, Haddock.”

Hiccup grabbed two lines of rope from the table, and handed them to Astrid.

“Don’t you think she’ll need help?” Fishlegs asked.

Astrid gave him a look that said she doubted that. But then she handed one of the lines of ropes to him anyway.

“Wrap that above her breasts, just under her underarms,” Astrid instructed.

Fishlegs placed the rope above Ruff’s breasts and then wrapped it around so the rope ended behind her. He held it in place while Astrid took the second line of rope and placed it under Ruffnut’s breasts. A moment later, Astrid had quickly moved so she was now behind Ruffnut. Another moment later, and she was quickly tying both lines of rope tightly together.

“Damn, Astrid,” Ruffnut said. “You might have to use your axe to cut me out of this.”

“They aren’t _that_ tight!” Astrid exclaimed.

“I’m teasing!” Ruffnut said. “Now tease my boobs. I want my boobs sucked.”

Astrid immediately dived into Ruffnut’s left breast, licking the nipple first before sucking on them. Snotlout went for the right breast, going for a similar technique, but also squeezing Ruff’s breasts briefly.

Both of them moaned into Ruff’s breasts.

Ruffnut also let out a pleased noise.

Hiccup chuckled at this and then looked down, pleased that his cock was excited from this.

“Astrid, Snotlout, don’t hog Ruff’s breasts,” Hiccup said.

“Yeah, Astrid and Snotlout!” Ruffnut exclaimed.

Astrid and Snotlout pulled off of Ruffnut’s nipples, kissed each other, then kissed Ruffnut, and then moved out of the way for Hiccup and Fishlegs.

Hiccup chose the left breast and Fishlegs chose the right breast. Fishlegs gently licked and sucked at her nipple, carefully avoiding his teeth being anywhere close to her nipples. Hiccup enjoyed holding her nipple between his teeth very carefully and then sucking on them.

Hiccup enjoyed the soft moans from Fishlegs as well as Ruffnut, and he definitely enjoyed the noises that Snotlout and Astrid made from watching this.

Eventually, he and Fishlegs pulled off of Ruffnut.

“Where else shall we tie Ruffnut up?” Hiccup asked.

“Hiccup,” Astrid said.

He turned his attention to Astrid.

Astrid pointed in the direction of her pussy.

“The friction from the rope will drive Ruffnut _wild_. Well. More wild than she usually is,” Astrid said.

Ruffnut laughed at Astrid’s comment. But it was a knowing laugh. Like she agreed with Astrid’s assessment.

After this, Ruffnut stood with her legs parted, for the ease of access to her genitals.

“Hey, so, I do hope that this rope gets taken off because I really want fingers in my ass and pussy, and cock as well. Hel, go for the whole hand!” Ruffnut exclaimed.

Fishlegs made his anxiety sound.

“Well, not your hand, Fishlegs. More like Hoff’s or Haddock’s,” Ruffnut said.

Hiccup made a show of flexing his fingers on one of his hands and then grabbed a length of rope.

Astrid grabbed another length of rope, and proceeded to tie it around Ruffnut’s waist and then let Fishlegs put a fancy knot in a bow like fashion on the front, just under Ruffnut’s navel.

Hiccup used the bow (much to Fishlegs’ mild dismay), as an anchor for the rope so that they could place the rope where it rubbed on her clit, spread her folds open, and rubbed her vulva, and then on the other side, separated her butt cheeks. He tied a small knot at the end of the rope to the waist rope on her backside.

Ruffnut whined. She moved her hips.

“Fuck, that feels nice. Like a back scratch,” Ruffnut said. “Wanna restrain my arms?”

“Maybe later,” Hiccup said.

“You sound like you already got a plan, bossy,” Ruffnut said.

“Yes, oral sex,” Hiccup said. “But I’m pondering who should go first.”

“I mean, if I’m gonna be on my knees for one and on my back for the other? Cock sucking first,” Ruffnut said.

“Yes!” Snotlout exclaimed.

“This is worse than the Great Orgasm Ruin,” Astrid said.

“Please don’t deep throat me,” Fishlegs said. “It freaks me out. And gag reflexes are a thing.” 

“I’ll deep throat somebody else,” Ruffnut replied. Ruffnut visibly pointed at Snotlout and Hiccup.

“Are we going to refer to Ruffnut as ‘sub’, the same as we did with Snotlout?” Astrid asked.

“Yes!” was the quick response from everyone including Ruffnut.

“Alright, on your knees, pretty Sub,” Astrid said.

Astrid firmly pressed Ruffnut’s shoulders downwards until Ruffnut got the picture and got onto her knees.

“Oh fuck,” Ruffnut murmured. “I definitely feel the rope on my cunt with every movement.”

“Good,” Hiccup said.

She moved her hips on purpose, letting out a groan. “Feels good on my clit,” Ruffnut said. “I could probably get off from this.”

“Not now, Subnut,” Hiccup said.

“Hey, that’s really good, I like that,” Ruffnut said. “I’m gonna steal that.”

“Okay, enough talking,” Astrid said. “Put a cock in her mouth.”

“Ooh, she’s also bossy, I like it,” Ruffnut said huskily.

She moved her hips again, staring at Astrid and letting out a moan, and when Snotlout put his cock in her face, she took it in her hand and began stroking it, and then kissed the tip before taking the head into her mouth.

She stayed at his head, sucking on that, moving her mouth over the head, and licking it.

Snotlout moaned.

“She would look great with more of your pretty cock inside her pretty mouth,” Astrid said. “And with all three cocks in her face.”

Ruffnut pulled off of Snotlout’s cock with a pop, and said, “Oh, so, I get a smorgasbord of cock?”

And then went back to sucking on Snotlout’s cock.

Snotlout, as if he was testing the waters, gently put his hand on Ruff’s head and pressed in the direction of his cock. Ruffnut allowed this and took more of his cock in her mouth.

Snotlout groaned.

“Oh, yup, I’m in her throat,” Snotlout moaned. He whined. “Feels so good.”

“Almost as good as when I’m doing that?” Hiccup said. He nudged Snotlout’s shoulders but also tapped his cock against Snotlout’s thigh. He rubbed his nose and forehead against Snotlout’s head.

“Both of you are great at it,” Snotlout whispered, moaning again. “Oh, gods, Sub.”

“You gonna come?” Hiccup asked.

Snotlout groaned.

“For sure,” Snotlout muttered.

“Hey, Fishlegs, Astrid, do you wanna see Snotlout’s cum?” Hiccup asked.

“Yes!” they both responded.

Ruffnut made a sound that sounded like she agreed.

“Snotlout, pull out,” Hiccup said.

Soon afterwards, Ruffnut was only sucking on Snotlout’s head, and making sure she was making eye contact with each of the four.

Including Astrid, who had decided to stand behind Snotlout, two hands gently on his hips as a precautionary measure in case in his post-orgasm state his legs got wobbly.

Snotlout whined loudly, and then moaned.

Ruffnut was only licking the slit at this point, because everyone was fairly certain Snotlout would come at any given moment.

“Yeah,” he prefaced, before he groaned with relief, and tossed his head back, cum spilling out of his pretty cock and onto Ruffnut’s lips and chin.

This was met with cheers from Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs.

Shortly after their reactions, Ruffnut snapped her fingers.

“Come on, Hiccup or Fishlegs, I wanna play with more cocks!” Ruffnut exclaimed. She definitely sounded impatient.

Astrid gently moved Snotlout out of the way, letting him sit down on a nearby chair, where he could see Ruffnut.

“How do you feel about two cocks at once?” Hiccup asked.

“Uh, duh, I love the idea, Hiccup!” Ruffnut exclaimed.

“Alright,” Hiccup said. “You’re gonna switch between me and Fishlegs. Sucking or stroking. Or both.”

“Bring it on!” Ruffnut exclaimed. She moved her hips. Moaned.

She was clearly doing that action intentionally.

“You okay with that, Fishlegs?” Hiccup asked.

“Yes,” Fishlegs replied.

Ruffnut moved her fingers to indicate to them to bring their pretty cocks closer.

“In you go,” Hiccup said, putting his cock closer to her mouth, then watching it slip inside.

Her other hand took a hold of Fishlegs’ cock and began stroking it.

Hiccup liked looking at the movement of her hand on Fishlegs’ cock and the way her mouth moved on his cock.

She moaned against his cock, and Hiccup groaned in pleasure, his hips moving towards her.

Hiccup tapped Fishlegs’ shoulder and he turned to look at Hiccup. Hiccup leaned forward to indicate he would like to kiss. Fishlegs met him with a kiss.

While they kissed, Ruff’s finger touched Fishlegs’ slit and her tongue licked Hiccup’s slit, causing both of them to moan into the kiss.

Hiccup looked down to watch as Ruffnut took a little bit more of his cock into her mouth, while looking at him. One of her hands was stroking Fishlegs’ cock.

Fishlegs let out a soft moan, and Hiccup loved that. He was tempted to stroke Fishlegs’ cock as well.

“Your mouth feels so good, Sub,” Hiccup said, moaning.

Ruffnut pulled off, and Hiccup could not help but let out a whine, because he loved the sensation of his cock being sucked, and watched as Ruffnut began to suckle the head of Fishlegs’ cock.

“Fuck,” Hiccup whispered. “I’m tempted to help you get Fishlegs off.”

“Hmm?” Fishlegs said. He then let out a soft whine of pleasure.

“Hiccup wants to suck your cock, Fishy!” Snotlout exclaimed.

Ruffnut took Hiccup’s cock into her hand, her hand moving across his length fluidly. He moaned.

Hiccup watched as she stroked his cock and sucked Fishlegs’ at the same time, and when she stopped the action for both of them, they both whined loudly.

“What if I stuffed both of them in my mouth?” Ruffnut asked.

“Ruffnut, if you want two dicks in your cunt, just say that,” Astrid said. She was watching from the side, her hand in between her legs.

“I do want that, but I also want their cocks close together because of reasons,” Ruffnut said.

“Because frottage is great,” Snotlout supplied.

“Ruffnut,” Hiccup said, slightly sternly. “I want to come. Fishlegs wants to come. Please. We can rub our pretty dicks together another time. You can watch if you want.”

“Oh, alright,” Ruffnut said.

She took Hiccup’s cock in her mouth again and started sucking again, a free hand rubbing Fishlegs’s cock.

“Keep goin’, Sub, almost there,” Hiccup said soon afterwards. He moaned.

“Hiccup, you and me inside Ruffnut!” Snotlout exclaimed.

It took moments for the mental image to sit itself inside his head, and that was that.

“Oh fuck!” Hiccup exclaimed. And then he cried out, throwing his head back. He felt Fishlegs’s gentle hand gently touch him as if afraid he would fall.

Hiccup didn’t quite get to see his seed spill onto Ruffnut, but when he finally looked at her again, she had more cum on her skin than previously. She was also grinning at him.

She gave Hiccup’s softening cock a kiss and then went to Fishlegs’ cock and started sucking again. He stayed close to Fishlegs and watched as she gave Fishlegs her undivided attention. Hiccup sort of took Fishlegs’ attention and divided it by kissing Fishlegs’s lips and also stroking the part of Fishlegs’ cock that Ruff wouldn’t touch because of the fact that Fishlegs did not want his whole cock inside someone’s mouth.

Hiccup enjoyed how quickly Fishlegs came from this, and how hard the orgasm hit him. Fishlegs cried out and Hiccup could feel Fishlegs tremble. What a lovely sound. And Fishlegs’ seed made a lovely addition to the seed already on Ruffnut’s body.

Once Hiccup’s hand and Ruffnut’s mouth removed themselves from Fishlegs, Hiccup took Fishlegs’ hand and let him sit on the nearest chair. Hiccup then sat on one of Fishlegs’ thighs. From his own chair, Snotlout seemed to be looking at him like he was thinking about doing the same.

“Snotlout, get over here,” Hiccup said, taking the hint.

“Yes!” Snotlout exclaimed.

He got up and sat down on Fishlegs’ other thigh.

Astrid gave them a look from the chair next to Snotlout’s now vacated seat, and then shrugged, and stood up, sauntering over to Ruffnut.

Astrid got on her knees in front of Ruffnut, kissed her on the lips.

“Mmm. You look great with all their cum on your face. But you would look even better with my cunt on your face,” Astrid said.

She then placed her hands on both of Ruffnut’s shoulders, and pushed Ruffnut backwards. Ruffnut moved backwards a little, and then moved her legs so she was no longer on her knees, in order to make it easier for her to end up on her back.

Astrid then played with the rope around Ruff’s cunt briefly, causing Ruffnut to let out a groan.

“You like that, pretty Sub?” Astrid whispered. “You want someone touching your pretty pussy?”

“Yes,” Ruffnut replied.

“You gotta wait until you please my pussy,” Astrid said.

“Eh, fair,” Ruffnut said. “Gimme that pussy.”

A moment later, Astrid was straddling Ruffnut’s mouth. She was not facing the three men in the room.

Ruffnut quickly got to work, licking and sucking on Astrid’s clit and her folds, making soft moans while she did so. Her hands holding onto Astrid’s thighs.

“Ah,” Astrid said. She moaned.

Ruffnut’s tongue even dipped inside Astrid, making Astrid exclaim a “Whoa!” before focusing on Astrid’s clit, which of course, lead to a lovely orgasm from Astrid, one in which she tossed her head back and let out an “Oh!” followed by an exhalation of breath.

Shortly afterwards, Astrid gently moved off of Ruffnut’s face and stood evenly, taking a deep breath.

“How is she not wobbly legged?” Snotlout asked.

“Because she’s Astrid,” Hiccup said. He patted Snotlout’s hip.

Astrid smiled.

After standing up, Hiccup said, “All right, Ruffnut, up you go!”

He helped Ruffnut stand up, and smiled in a devious amused sort of way when she moaned when the rope on her cunt rubbed on her. He held her hands behind her back with his own, in lieu of using rope at the moment.

“Bend me over! There’s a great table right over there! Great for fucking!” Ruffnut exclaimed.

When Hiccup steered Ruffnut in the direction of the table, which had various strands of ropes on it, a knife for rope cutting, a pillow for cushioning, as well as the oil jar, Ruffnut said, “There’s the idea!”

Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Astrid followed.

“Hey, should we have her mouth covered so she can’t talk?” Astrid asked.

“Eh, half the fun is her making noise,” Hiccup said.

“Yeah it is!” Ruffnut exclaimed.

“Plus, she wants our hands inside her,” Hiccup added, looking at Astrid. “I’d prefer her able to talk in case she decides she doesn’t like it.”

“Oh, I’m probably going to like it,” Ruffnut said.

Snotlout chuckled.

“Well, just in case, honey,” Fishlegs said.

“Yeah, I know our safe word,” Ruffnut replied.

When they reached the table, Fishlegs set the pillow at the edge of it, indicating where Ruff’s body would lay on. Snotlout grabbed some more rope while Astrid grabbed the knife. Hiccup kissed Ruffnut’s neck.

“Bite me,” Ruffnut whispered.

“Do you want to be pressed against the table hard or gently?” Hiccup asked.

“What’s my name?” Ruffnut asked.

“Uh, Ruffnut?” Hiccup replied.

“Exactly,” Ruffnut replied. She clicked her tongue. She tried to move her arms but Hiccup had them held firm.

“Snotlout, do finger guns at Hiccup for me,” Ruffnut said.

Snotlout did just that.

Hiccup chuckled.

Hiccup brought Ruffnut to the edge of the table where the pillow was located, and held her standing there for a moment.

“Shall I cut the rope?” Astrid said, holding the dagger that had been on the table.

“Gods, Astrid looks amazing with a sharp object,” Ruffnut said.

“So, I always look amazing?” Astrid asked.

“Yes,” Hiccup, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Snotlout said in unison.

“My brother would say yes, too. I know he’s not here, but I can definitely speak for him. He’s my twin. Twintuition,” Ruffnut added quickly.

Astrid smiled.

“Scoot over, Hiccup,” Astrid said, getting into Hiccup’s space, nudging his hip with her hip. Hiccup moved slightly.

She cut the rope where Hiccup had tied it to Ruffnut’s waist earlier, let the rope drop from Ruff’s genitals. She then cut the rope off of the bow on the front, grabbing it in her hands. She set the knife down on the table.

“You can let go of her hands now, Hiccup,” Astrid said. “Put your arms out in front of you, Sub.”

Hiccup let go of Ruffnut’s arms and Ruffnut brought them in front of her.

Astrid used the used cunt rope to tie Ruffnut’s hands together by the wrists. After that, she grabbed the knife again and stabbed it into the table, above the pillow.

She smiled at them.

Hiccup then took Ruffnut by the waist, moving her to face the table. A moment later, his hands moved along her naked backside (Hiccup could hear the appreciative sounds from everybody in the room) upwards until he reached her shoulders. He pressed her forward so that her torso was lying on the pillow, her tied up breasts spilled over the edge of the pillow, her arms in front of her.

Astrid grabbed Ruffnut’s hands and pressed them against the hilt of the knife.

“If you break my knife, I’m going to be quite cross with you,” Astrid said, very close to Ruffnut’s face.

“‘Quite cross’? Fishlegs is rubbing off on you, Hoff,” Ruffnut said, amused. “You’d probably look at me like you looked at Hiccup when he ruined your orgasm.”

She paused.

“Hey… who tied my legs up?” Ruffnut asked.

“Me!” Snotlout said, standing up next to her.

He leaned on the table next to her, hitting his hip to hers. He idly took the jar of oil that was nearby with one hand.

“You were too busy roasting Astrid to notice,” Snotlout said. He kissed her cheek and left her vision.

Astrid kissed Ruffnut on the edge of her lips, before moving out of Ruffnut’s vision too.

Snotlout opened the jar of oil and poured some into Astrid’s waiting right hand and Hiccup’s waiting left hand.

“So, Astrid, which hole do you want?” Hiccup asked. “They’re both quite lovely.”

With his right hand, he caressed Ruffnut’s ass and hip.

“This one,” Astrid said, as she brought her hand to palm Ruffnut’s pussy, catching her fingertip on her clit and rubbing it for a moment before dipping her index and middle finger inside.

Her eyes kept contact on Hiccup for a few moments before turning her attention to Ruffnut’s genitals.

“I hope you don’t mind?” Astrid said, looking up, fingers still inside Ruffnut. She smiled at him.

A glance upwards indicated that Snotlout and Fishlegs were caressing Ruffnut’s back and breasts.

Snotlout snorted.

“Hiccup loves having his fingers up people’s asses,” Snotlout said.

“And you love having my fingers up there,” Hiccup said. He air-kissed Snotlout and then with the fingers on his left hand, begun to stroke Ruffnut’s rim.

Ruffnut let out a soft moan.

“I don’t even care that you guys are not being strict about the sub thing like Hiccup was when we tied up Snotlout,” Ruffnut said. She moaned again.

When Hiccup’s first finger went inside Ruffnut, Ruffnut let out an “Oh!”

“Okay?” Hiccup checked.

“Yup,” Ruffnut replied. She squeezed his finger. “You should put in another. So that I have four fingers inside me.”

Astrid’s other hand stroked Ruffnut’s clit while this went on.

“Ruffnut wants symmetry,” Hiccup noted. He continued to slowly move his finger inside her. “Interesting.”

“What I want is ten fingers inside two holes,” Ruffnut said.

“Okay,” Hiccup said. “Moving onto two.”

“Astrid’s about ready to go onto three and you’ve just put your second finger inside me,” Ruffnut said.

“Patience, honey,” Hiccup said.

Ruffnut moaned.

“Gods, Astrid, are you stroking my walls?” Ruffnut asked and then whined.

Hiccup looked up to see Astrid with a very pleased but also quite smug look on her face.

The two of them continued to finger Ruffnut with two fingers for a while, before looking up at each other.

“Three now?” Hiccup asked.

Ruffnut let out a noise of annoyance.

“Patience,” Fishlegs said. “They don’t want to hurt you.”

He kissed her forehead.

“Three will suffice for now,” Astrid said.

Ruffnut made a “ooh!” noise when she felt another finger slip inside two of her holes. She squeezed the knife’s hilt. Her muscles squeezed their fingers.

“Hey, are her muscles squeezing you?” Astrid whispered.

“Yep,” Hiccup said. He was focused on his task as he moved his fingers inside her, stretching her a little more, stroking along her walls.

“Don’t go looking for a prostate,” Snotlout said. He was sitting on a chair at the other of the table watching. “You’re not gonna find one.”

“I wasn’t looking for one!” Hiccup retorted.

“Hey, I may not have a prostate but I still like having fingers inside my ass!” Ruffnut exclaimed.

She let out a moan shortly afterwards.

“Gods, watching her from over here is getting my dick hard,” Snotlout said.

“I can’t see! Why are you sitting?! Fishlegs confirm for me!” Ruffnut exclaimed.

She watched as Fishlegs looked over from where he had been caressing her back and said, “Yep. He has an erection.”

“We’re trying to focus!” Astrid exclaimed.

Ruffnut snorted before moaning.

Astrid fanned her fingers inside Ruffnut, stretching her hole a little bit more.

Ruffnut pressed her hips in their direction.

It was more like a butt wiggle given that she was tied to the table.

“More fingers!” Ruffnut exclaimed.

“Fishlegs, Snotlout, what do you think?” Hiccup said.

He moved his fingers in a come closer motion.

The fingers inside Ruff.

Ruff moaned, dropping her head down.

Hiccup did the same motion with the fingers not inside Ruffnut.

Snotlout sighed loudly, seemingly annoyed at having to get up. But he got up, his erection now apparent to Ruffnut who cheered.

After that, he followed Fishlegs over to where Hiccup and Astrid were.

“Mmm,” Snotlout said, in an undertone. “Give her more fingers.”

Fishlegs let out his anxiety noise.

“Use some more oil—” Fishlegs began.

“Obvi!” Ruffnut exclaimed.

“And since she’s receptive to it, keep going,” Fishlegs continued.

“I really thought you were going to say no,” Snotlout said.

“I did too!” Ruffnut replied.

“I mean, _I_ don’t want to be fisted but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t if that’s a thing you want,” Fishlegs said.

Snotlout poured some oil over Ruffnut’s holes and the hands that were close by. And then stayed in the general area while Fishlegs moved around to caress Ruffnut’s body.

“Four,” Hiccup said.

“Four,” Astrid said.

“Do I have to repeat ‘four’?” Ruffnut asked.

“You just did, honey,” Astrid replied.

“Okay, fourth finger going in,” Hiccup announced.

“Ditto,” Astrid said.

Hiccup inserted his pinky finger in with the rest of his non-thumb fingers, his thumb resting on her skin just outside. He watched as Astrid inserted her own pinky into Ruff’s cunt.

Hiccup grunted appreciatively.

He heard Snotlout make the same sound.

“How do you feel, Ruff?” Hiccup asked.

Ruffnut moaned and said, “I love it.”

Her internal muscles squeezed him, and Hiccup assumed Astrid felt it as well.

They kept their hands in the same spot, not moving at all, for a time.

“So, after this, am I gonna have cock inside me?” Ruffnut asked to break the silence. She squeezed Hiccup’s fingers. “Maybe more than one at the same time? Astrid gonna use a strap-on?”

“We’ll think about it,” Hiccup said.

“I swear I better have at least one cock inside me or I’ll complain for _days_ ,” Ruffnut said.

Snotlout snorted.

“You have eight fingers inside you!” Hiccup exclaimed.

“Well, put ten!” Ruffnut exclaimed.

“Astrid, you first,” Hiccup said.

He watched Astrid carefully adjust her fingers to be closer together and as her thumb slowly disappeared under her other fingers.

“Five,” Astrid said. She looked smug. “Your turn, Haddock.”

“Come on, Haddock!” Ruffnut exclaimed.

Hiccup suddenly felt aware of the size of his fingers, but they had gotten this far. And he felt confident with the amount of oil that was around Ruffnut’s hole and his hand. He moved his fingers in a similar way so to give the thumb room and then slowly and carefully added the thumb to the fingers already inside Ruffnut.

“Ten,” he said, and let out a breath.

“Damn,” Snotlout said in an undertone.

“How do you feel, Ruff?” Fishlegs asked.

“So very stretched,” Ruffnut said. She moaned.

“You’re not hurting?” Astrid asked.

“Nah, I’m good. My name is Ruffnut, for Thor’s sake,” Ruffnut said.

Hiccup kept his hand like that for a little longer, and then said, “Fishlegs, get us a washcloth?” And after that, carefully and gently removed his hand, beginning with the thumb, from Ruffnut’s hole.

Astrid followed suit shortly afterwards.

Ruffnut let out a “Whoo!” afterwards.

“So, we know that Hiccup and Astrid can do that now!” Ruffnut exclaimed.

After cleaning their hands off, both Hiccup and Astrid got into Ruffnut’s visual field.

“What?” Ruffnut asked. “You’re both looking at me like you wanna smash faces together.”

“Can we?”

“Of course!”

Hiccup and Astrid brought their faces to Ruffnut’s to press their lips together in a kiss that managed to be both soft and hard, due to the people involved in the kiss. Hiccup had been soft about his kiss but both Astrid and Ruffnut opted for a hard, passionate kiss, and Hiccup, brought along for that ride, adapted.  
  


When the kiss ended, Ruffnut said, “Now, one of the four of you put a cock of some sort inside me and fuck me!”

Ruffnut chuckled because she saw the look on Astrid’s face, which could best be described as “shit, where the fuck is my strap-on?!”

Hiccup left Ruffnut’s view. She couldn’t see Fishlegs and Snotlout either. Astrid also disappeared from view. She kept her hand on the knife hilt.

Ruffnut let out a soft noise when she felt three different hands that were clearly theirs touch her lower back.

“I figured there would be a rush to get in there!” Ruffnut exclaimed. “But you three are taking your time.”

“I figured Hiccup would go first because of whatever reasons,” Snotlout said.

“I just had my hand inside her, you can go first!” Hiccup said. “It’s fine. I did go last when I fucked you.”

“Because you had to make a big production out of it!” Snotlout exclaimed.

Astrid, who had briefly disappeared from the area, came back wearing her strap-on, walked back into the area where the three were congregated, and then stuffed her strap-on inside Ruffnut’s cunt, and started thrusting.

“Fishlegs, why didn’t you?” Astrid asked, before leaning down and kissing Ruffnut’s bare shoulder.

“I just assumed because of my size I’d go last?” Fishlegs said.

“But that’s not what we did with Snotlout?” Hiccup replied.

“Oh, like my bondage session is anything to go on, especially with the Queen of Chaos!” Snotlout exclaimed.

Ruffnut let out an exclamation.

“ _Fuck_ , Astrid, that’s good!” Ruffnut exclaimed. She moaned. “Also, call me the Queen of Chaos more. Ohh.”

“Queen of Chaos,” Astrid said, alongside a hard stroke. “Mmm, look at the way you’re holding onto that knife.”

Astrid continued to thrust her strap-on inside Ruffnut, and while she did that, she said, “I don’t care which one, but one of you get behind me so you can immediately get inside her after I pull out.”

“Mmm,” Ruffnut moaned.

“It was kind of unacceptable you left her begging for cock for so long,” Astrid said.

“It was!” Ruffnut exclaimed. 

“Queen of Chaos,” Astrid whispered to Ruffnut. She rubbed her hands along Ruffnut’s backside, still inside her. Ruffnut moaned at this.

“Pulling out,” Astrid added, after a time of thrusting, but briefly brought her strap-on cock to rub on Ruff’s clit which had her moaning.

Astrid was pleased to see the next cock coming closer.

Surprisingly, it was Fishlegs.

“Hiccup had argued that size didn’t matter since your fist had been inside her. Plus, I think Hiccup and Snotlout are considering going together,” Fishlegs said to Astrid in an undertone, noticing the mildly confused look on her face.

“Fair enough,” Astrid replied. They kissed briefly. Astrid paused and then added, “I think she’s into this ‘Queen of Chaos’ thing. You should call her that.”

Astrid then sat down in the seat Snotlout had vacated earlier, keeping her fake cock on.

“Ready, Queen of Chaos?” Fishlegs asked.

“Yeah!” Ruffnut said. She wiggled her ass in his direction.

Upon confirmation, he pressed forward inside her cunt and begun to move.

Astrid glanced at Hiccup and Snotlout who were watching Fishlegs and Ruffnut from a different angle. They were standing very close to each other, hips touching, Hiccup with an arm around Snotlout. Hiccup let out a whine.

A moment after the whine, Ruffnut exclaimed, “Gods, clit touching, too?” She moaned.

“Keep touching her there, Fishlegs,” Hiccup murmured.

Ruffnut dropped her head down, moved her hips against Fishlegs, her hands squeezing the hilt of the dagger. Astrid moved closer to play with her nipples while Fishlegs moved inside her.

Ruffnut moaned.

“So, dudes, you planning on coming inside her or is this a sitch where Hiccup prevents people from coming?” Astrid asked.

“Let Fishlegs come!” Ruffnut exclaimed before moaning.

“I am deferring to the lovely Queen of Chaos,” Hiccup said.

“Me too?” Snotlout asked.

“Duh!” Ruffnut exclaimed before crying out, as Fishlegs continued to stroke his cock inside her, at least two fingers rubbing her pretty clit while he did that.

Hiccup delighted in the soft groan that Fishlegs exhaled. What a nice sound.

“So hot,” Snotlout whispered, next to him.

“I can tell,” Hiccup whispered, looking down.

“Hey!” Astrid exclaimed. “Stop flirting with each other and focus on Ruff!”

Fishlegs let out a whimper at the same time Ruff let out a moan.

“Oh, that’s his ‘I’m close’ whimper,” Hiccup said, seriously, coming up closer.

He moved his hand alongside Ruffnut’s back, enjoyed how she moved closer to him, leaning down to kiss her shoulder blades and her neck.

“Such a lovely Queen of Chaos,” Hiccup whispered huskily. “All tied up so she can be fucked by her partners.”

Ruffnut moaned.

Fishlegs let out another whine.

“Do you want Hiccup to shut up, Fishlegs?” Snotlout asked, he patted Fishlegs’ arm. He was next to Fishlegs. Part of it was to get Fishlegs carefully to a seat if he was wobbly post-orgasm but he also was selfish and kinda wanted to beat Hiccup to Ruffnut’s pretty cunt.

Snotlout watched Fishlegs’ big fingers pinching and rubbing Ruffnut’s clit, and how she pressed her hips closer. As well as she could when she was tied down the way that she was.

She let out a cry of “Fuck!” as finally her orgasm slapped through her, her insides squeezing Fishlegs wonderfully, her hips moving closer, her hands gripping that hilt tight that Snotlout thought Astrid had every good reason to worry about Ruffnut breaking that knife.

Ruffnut’s passage squeezing Fishlegs’ lovely cock had been the last thing he needed. Fishlegs’ hand had left Ruff’s clit a moment later, and he let out a moan and a cry, as he panted heavily, looking every bit of wobbly as Snotlout thought he could be.

“Don’t pull out yet,” Hiccup said. “Breathe.”

Fishlegs stayed inside Ruffnut a little longer, breathing deeply, his hands caressing her backside.

She let out a “mmm” at the attention.

“You should come over and kiss me,” Ruffnut said, breathily.

Hiccup moved out of the way, but not before setting a chair closer to the side of the table, and also nudged Snotlout out of the way so Fishlegs could get over to the part of the table without the two of them being in the way.

“Wait,” Astrid said, sharply, directing it to Hiccup and Snotlout.

Fishlegs sat down on the chair, leaned forward and kissed Ruffnut on the lips. She smiled into the kiss, looking quite pleased with the situation.

“So, word in the Clubhouse is you and Snotlout wanna be inside me at the same time, Haddock?” Ruffnut asked, once she was done with the kiss.

“Uh, yes?” Hiccup said.

“That’s an understatement, Hiccup. You came when I brought it up!” Snotlout exclaimed.

“That’s true,” Hiccup said. He leaned over towards Ruffnut and kissed her forehead and then kissed her mouth.

And then he tweaked one of Ruffnut’s nipples.

“So, you still want to do that or should I just…?” Snotlout asked.

“Well, me and my pussy would love that, if it wasn’t clear,” Ruffnut said.

“You wanna ride my cock?” Hiccup asked.

“Yes,” said four voices.

He should have addressed it directly to her. Maybe whispered it in a husky voice.

“So, you’re thinking you’ll lie down while I fuck her from behind?” Snotlout asked. “Same hole?”

“Yes, that’s what I’m thinking,” Hiccup said before he licked the nipple he had tweaked.

“Hey, that sounds good to me!” Ruffnut exclaimed.

Hiccup kissed her neck, Ruffnut let out a soft moan in response.

“Astrid, you should probably remove the knife from the table so Hiccup can get underneath Ruffnut,” Fishlegs suggested.

Hiccup turned his attention, while still nuzzling Ruffnut, to where the knife still lay in the wood, with Ruffnut’s hands still holding onto it.

“And what will I hold onto while I’m fucked into orgasmic bliss?” Ruffnut asked, as Astrid begun to pull her fingers away from the hilt.

“Me? My hands?” Hiccup suggested.

“Hiccup does like to hold hands when we have sex,” Snotlout said, as he rubbed Ruffnut’s thighs.

“It’s true, I do,” Hiccup said.

He turned his attention back to Astrid and Ruffnut, where it seemed like Astrid was failing to get Ruffnut’s fingers off the knife. Astrid had a very serious expression on her face, which was kind of funny when she was completely naked.

“Ruff, let go of the knife. Give Astrid her knife back, and don’t break it,” Hiccup said.

Ruffnut chuckled.

“It’s fun seeing Astrid look annoyed,” Ruffnut said.

Finally, Astrid removed Ruffnut’s hands from the knife and put the knife on a table not currently in use.

Once this had happened, Fishlegs and Snotlout gently brought Ruffnut into a near upright position so that Hiccup could hop up onto the table and then sidled underneath Ruffnut until his legs dangled over the table sides and his cock was aligned with her cunt. Hiccup took a hold of her hips and carefully brought them down over his cock until… mmm, he was sheathed in her.

Soon after Ruffnut back to being bent over the table, though, technically, she was now bent over Hiccup.

He held her face in his hands and kissed her, before putting one of his hands in between her tied hands so she could clutch at him.

“Tell Snotlout to put his dick next to yours,” Ruffnut whispered against his lips.

“You tell him,” Hiccup replied.

She kissed him— with tongue, quickly and firmly, before picking her head up so she could yell: “Snotlout! Dick! In Me! Now!”

Snotlout took a moment to smear some oil across his cock and then… Ruffnut gasped and Hiccup whispered, “Fuck” as they felt Snotlout’s cock join Hiccup’s.

“Oh, I like that,” Hiccup said.

“And I love it,” Ruffnut said. She dropped her head against Hiccup’s forehead.

Her muscles squeezed both cocks inside her, causing both Hiccup and Snotlout to moan.

Hiccup felt Snotlout’s legs make contact with his own; both of them were inside Ruffnut as far as their cocks could go.

“Ruff, you up for us moving or do you want us to wait so you can adjust a bit, hmm?” Hiccup asked.

He squeezed one of her hands. She moved her hands around his.

She picked her head up.

“Get those hips moving!” Ruffnut exclaimed. “Also, don’t forget to touch my clit!”

“I’ll make sure they remember to do that, Ruff,” Astrid said.

Ruffnut looked in Astrid’s direction and made a kiss sound in her direction.

“Did you wanna blow Astrid a kiss?” Hiccup asked, his free hand grabbing her tied up hands and bringing them to his lips to kiss and then moving his head upwards to kiss her lips.

“I wanted to kiss her actual lips but that’ll do for now,” Ruffnut said. “Now, move those hips, dudes!”

“You heard the very demanding lady with two cocks stuffed inside her genital area, Snotlout,” Hiccup said.

“Yup,” Snotlout said.

With one hand, Hiccup took Ruffnut by the hips, and then was pleased to feel Snotlout’s hand place themselves on and nearby his hand, a glance at Ruff’s other hip confirming Snotlout had placed his hand there. After that, Hiccup started to move his hips upwards, and a moment later, he felt Snotlout also move his hips.

Ruffnut let out a lovely sound of pleasure as the two of them moved inside of her, and moved her hips to meet their movements.

Hiccup pulled his hand from between her hands, causing her to whine, and drop them so they were hanging loosely in front of her. He briefly rubbed a nipple and cupped the breast attached to said nipple, making her let out a pleased sigh, before drifting his hand downwards to gently rub at her clit.

“Ah,” Ruffnut whispered in response.

Hiccup watched as Snotlout, after a thrust inside her, pressed as close as he could to her and kissed her back. Hiccup’s hip hand caressed Ruffnut’s skin and Snotlout’s hand.

“Keep fucking,” she whispered. She whined.

Ruff moved her upper body alongside their movements, allowing both Snotlout and Hiccup to be pressed close to her.

“You know what would be so hot?” Hiccup said.

“What?” both of them asked.

“If we could kiss while we did this,” he said.

“We kinda are?” Snotlout said. “Your dick is rubbing my dick while we’re inside Ruff.”

Hiccup moaned.

“Good way to put it,” Hiccup responded. “I love the way your cock feels, Snotlout.” He moaned.

“Same!” Ruffnut added. She moaned.

“And yours feels great, too!” Snotlout exclaimed.

“I still wish I could kiss both of you,” Hiccup said, as he continued to move his hips.

“We can kiss later,” Ruffnut said. “I wanna cum!”

“Agreed!” Snotlout said, as he thrust again.

Hiccup whined and moaned, and that was essentially his agreement on the subject.

Hiccup was vaguely aware of Astrid and Fishlegs watching them but frankly was more focused on Ruffnut and Snotlout as he slowly edged towards the bliss they were chasing as a team.

He realized as Ruffnut began to squeeze their cocks more frequently, she was close, and that certainly was inching him along, but when Snotlout announced, “Oh fuck, mmm, I’m gonna—” before gasping and throwing his head back and pressing himself close to Ruffnut…

Hiccup felt Snotlout’s cock spill, felt Ruffnut’s internal muscles squeeze repeatedly and tightly around their cocks, and once she had cried out beautifully, he joined them with a blissful moan.

While he lay there, trying to catch his breath and watching Ruff and Snotlout catch their breaths, he heard Astrid tell Fishlegs to untie Ruff’s legs.

He then saw Astrid reach over to untie Ruff’s hands, and then cut the ropes around her breasts.

After that, Astrid and Fishlegs helping a little, Hiccup, Ruff, and Snotlout ended up lying on the floor cuddling close to each other and kissing in that three person kiss they wanted, with Astrid and Fishlegs joining in on the cuddle soon afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That back scratch line might be a reference to the Disenchantment episode **The Lonely Heart Is a Hunter** because there’s some backscratching against walls happening in that episode.
> 
> Astrid’s “Whoa!” makes me think of Dorothy Zbornak from The Golden Girls, mostly due to the fact that Dorothy says that quite a bit on the show so probably a reference to that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup's turn doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three! The progress of this fic is... well, I recently finished chapter four and started chapter five, so, there's that. 
> 
> I added "Not So Stoic" to the inspired by section because chapter 26 had something in it related to power imbalances that I felt validated a decision I made for this fic. 
> 
> "Satisfied" is included probably because of this line: "He knew he truly could make his friends untie him, that he could lie that he felt unsafe, but that wasn’t honest." (I think it had me go "hmm." And then that's what spawned this chapter. This chapter was mostly written in late 2019 so it's hard to remember what my motivations were.)
> 
> "Rogues" is included because of the grounding techniques. 
> 
> Also, this section is less focused on sex and more on trauma. So there's that.

There was some disagreement as to who would be the next of the four that had yet to be tied up. Well, more on how they would choose. Volunteering seemed like a good option until Ruffnut and Snotlout had started raising their hands to volunteer. Voting on it, where they would pick someone, but Hiccup realized that everyone would probably vote for themselves.

Finally, Hiccup had groaned loudly, grabbed a piece of parchment from a nearby table, grabbed his writing utensil, and then sat back down. And did all this action very theatrically.

“You made Hiccup make a production out of getting writing materials!” Snotlout exclaimed.

“Me?!” Astrid exclaimed.

“Whatcha doin’?” Tuffnut asked.

Tuffnut went over to where Hiccup was sitting and started to touch his shoulders before sticking his head on his shoulders to quite literally look over Hiccup’s shoulder.

He watched as Hiccup wrote down Tuffnut’s name on part of the parchment, tore it off, and then set it aside.

“He wrote my name!” Tuffnut exclaimed.

Tuffnut kissed Hiccup’s cheek and then walked off to sit in another chair.

“Yes,” Hiccup said.

He then wrote down another name. Astrid watched as he wrote her name down, tore it off the parchment, set it aside. Did the same for Fishlegs. And then did the same for himself.

“Snotlout, give me your helmet,” Hiccup said.

“Why?” Snotlout asked. If it was possible for a question to sound both whiny and suspicious, Snotlout achieved it.

Hiccup sighed. It was so tempting so say something sarcastic. Or even something very dirty.

“So, I can put these four slips of parchments with the names of four of your partners, including myself, into the helmet, have someone stir them up, and then pick one of those pieces. That piece, with the name on it, will be the next person to be tied up.”

“And fucked!” Ruffnut exclaimed.

“And made love to,” Hiccup corrected.

“Semantics,” Ruffnut replied.

Snotlout handed his helmet to Hiccup, who took it, set it in front on him and then folded each of the four slips of parchment into the helmet. Hiccup gently shook the helmet and then held it out to Snotlout.

“Your helmet, you pick one,” Hiccup prompted.

Snotlout dipped his hand into the helmet, picked one of the slips, and when Hiccup set the helmet to the side, Snotlout handed the slip to him.

“Alright, so the next Rider to be tied up is…” Hiccup began.

He opened the slip of paper.

And it was his name, in his handwriting.

“Me,” Hiccup said.

He then showed the slip of paper to them to prove it.

“Yes!” Snotlout exclaimed.

“Time to tie Hiccup up and make hard passionate love to him!” Ruffnut exclaimed.

After she said that, she quickly approached and kissed his lips.

“Not now!” Hiccup exclaimed.

“Of course not!” Fishlegs exclaimed.

“Hiccup probably wants us to create an outline,” Snotlout said.

Hiccup shrugged.

“An outline for getting fucked!” Ruffnut exclaimed.

Snotlout pointed at Ruffnut and pointedly looked at Hiccup.

“We’ll… schedule a date, eh?” Hiccup suggested. “How’s that sound, gang?”

“I think that’s best,” Astrid said. “Given that there’s six of us.”

“Hoff, that’s obvious,” Tuffnut said. “And that’s a healthy thing for us to do relationship-wise.”

Ruffnut nodded sagely.

“You know me, Hiccup. I prefer things orderly,” Fishlegs said.

“That was also obvious,” Tuffnut responded.

“It’s a date, then!” Snotlout exclaimed. “A sex date.”

Hiccup didn’t dispute that because… it was true. It was a sex date.

Part of the beauty of having even the briefest of planning sessions, of a general outline was that they got to pick what they wanted. Even if it had been Ruff’s rather vulgar, “Genitals in my mouth, hands in my holes, cocks in my cunt.” That they knew what they had in store for them. That it wasn’t a total surprise. They had a lovely date planned for him. Kisses and cuddles and eye contact, a safe place to have sex while tied up. Hiccup enjoyed the sessions with Snotlout and Ruffnut, and was sure he would enjoy his own session of being the bondee, because he enjoyed having sex with his partners.

He was excited about it and thought about how he would enjoy not being able to do anything with his hands, as he was quite handsy during lovemaking. How he would enjoy giving himself to them, showing them how much he trusted them. Plus, he would be remiss to not like the idea of being the main focus of everyone’s attentions.

After scheduling their date, they met in Hiccup’s hut, having decided to have this session there. Hiccup gave Toothless a pat on the nose before the dragon gave him a nudge and a look that everyone guessed that the dragon knew what the six were up to before leaving the hut, probably to hang out with the other dragons.

Once it was the six of them, they turned their focus to Hiccup. One by one, Hiccup had each of his partners kiss him, look him in the eyes, and hold onto him. He felt so safe and loved in their arms. He trusted them so much. And he could feel his body reacting in anticipation to what he knew was about to happen.

“Undress me?” Hiccup whispered as one of their lips pulled away from his, after more kissing.

Tuffnut got down on one knee, and said, “Pick your leg up” while touching the leg that still had toes.

Hiccup did that, and off his boot went.

Mmm.

After setting his leg back down, Ruffnut kissed him and he felt his tunic being tugged by multiple hands.

“Raise your arms,” Astrid whispered.

Hiccup did as he was asked. And he allowed his tunic to be tugged over his head and tossed somewhere.

He released a pleased sigh when their hands touched various areas of his torso covered by his tunic. He liked their hands on his body.

Mmm, a finger rubbing a nipple. Someone’s lips on his shoulders. Hands on his hips.

“Hey, nice tent, Hiccup,” Snotlout said. He kissed his shoulder.

Hiccup glanced down. His cock was begging to be let out. He wanted sex with them.

Snotlout moved to face him, to kiss him, and Hiccup felt Fishlegs behind him, felt his large hands touch his waist, and gently, slowly, his pants and underpants began to be pulled down.

He released a sigh and there were pleased noises from his partners when his clothes were no longer concealing his cock.

“Beautiful,” Ruffnut breathed.

Eventually, he stood there in front of them, naked, his cock standing tall for them.

They hadn’t gotten undressed yet. He’d very much like to see them naked. He very much enjoyed their naked bodies.

So, he verbalized it, “Hey, uh… I wanna see you guys naked.”

He paused and then said, “I mean, I know I have before. But. I, er. Yes.”

Ruffnut grinned at him.

“You know what would be fun?” she said.

“What?” Astrid asked.

“Tie him to the chair as planned and then undress in front of him,” Ruffnut said.

“Yes!” Snotlout exclaimed.

“Yeah, yeah! I agree with that!” Tuffnut exclaimed.

“I have no problem with it. Fishlegs?” Astrid asked.

“As long as Hiccup’s okay with it,” Fishlegs said.

Hiccup gulped, his hands itching to touch his cock at the very thought of them undressing in front of him, for him. Mmm.

“Yes!” he said, nodding. “It would be hot if you guys did that.”

Hiccup licked his lips.

“We’re gonna have so much fun with you,” Ruffnut said.

He was excited to have cocks in him and warm holes wrapped around him.

“Well, sit in the chair,” Snotlout said.

“I was under the impression that I would be placed in the chair by you guys,” Hiccup said. He shrugged. “I mean, you’re already gonna tie me up so…”

“Snotlout, get him to sit down,” Astrid said.

Snotlout took Hiccup by his arm and walked with him over to the nearest chair, which wasn’t that far to begin with.

Hiccup stood by the chair for a moment and then five different hands pressed on his shoulders and he obediently sat down.

“Tie him up. Arms behind the chair. Legs to the chair legs,” Astrid ordered.

Hiccup allowed the twins to move his arms and felt them tie his arms together at the wrists.

Snotlout tied his flesh leg to the chair leg at about the ankle. Fishlegs tied the prosthetic leg very loosely at about the knee.

Once that was done, his five partners stood in front of him.

As he watched them do minor removing clothes actions such as removing boots, vests, helmets, pieces of armor, Hiccup realized he was breathing heavy and his chest felt tight.

He couldn’t focus on the fact that that his Riders were starting to undress in front of him. He should have been able to. That should have been all he thought about. That he was about to see his partners’ beautiful bodies.

But instead.

He whimpered, his thoughts going back to waking up tied up below the decks of a ship.

A part of him knew he was on the Edge, in his hut, with the gang, and he could see the safe word written directly in front of him.

He found himself shaking in the chair a little.

Astrid looked up from removing her boots, and said, “Hiccup?”

He whimpered.

“Cabbage,” Hiccup said, softly, shakily. His breaths coming out shakily and heavily.

Everyone stopped what they were doing at the mention of the safe word.

Fishlegs was right by Hiccup’s side quickly, whispering, “You’re safe, honey.” Moments after, Astrid was cutting the ties around Hiccup’s hands and Snotlout had made quick work of untying the ones on his legs. The twins also nearby, their hands hovered near his legs unsure of if to touch him.

“You’re untied!” Ruffnut exclaimed, once he was untied.

Hiccup whimpered and let out a soft sob before sort of collapsing into Fishlegs’ arms.

Fishlegs carefully brought him down to the floor, avoiding touching too much of his skin, stayed close by but did not touch him.

“Get him a blanket and a pillow!” Astrid exclaimed.

The twins were quick to do this action.

Snotlout touched Hiccup on the shoulder and Hiccup let out an exclamation.

“Sorry, sorry!” Snotlout said.

“You’re safe, Hiccup. You’re with the Riders,” Fishlegs whispered to Hiccup.

Once the twins had brought a pillow and a blanket, and the blanket was covering Hiccup’s body from the chest down, Astrid asked, “Can you lift your head up, Hiccup?”

Hiccup briefly picked his head up, so that they could place a pillow underneath it.

“You can rest your head on a pillow now,” Astrid said.

Hiccup let his head drop back down onto a pillow. He was still sort of heavily breathing. He whimpered.

Another sob.

“You can move your arms and legs,” Tuffnut said to Hiccup.

They watched as Hiccup moved his left arm out of the blanket and placed it over the blanket. His flesh foot was sticking out of the bottom of the blanket and he was moving his toes. His breathing seemed to stabilize.

“Do you know where you are?” Snotlout asked.

“In my hut on the Edge,” Hiccup said. A shaky sigh. A small sniffle.

“Is it okay if we touch your hand?” Fishlegs asked.

“Or your hair or head?” Ruffnut asked.

“Yes,” Hiccup said.

He shakily held his palm out and Fishlegs took it, softly, briefly, carefully, before letting Astrid touch Hiccup’s hand. The twins and Snotlout each briefly held Hiccup’s hand after that.

For a while, they sat with him in silence, the only action being breathing.

“Uh, honey,” Snotlout began, softly, as if afraid he was going to be shushed. “You okay, Hiccup?”

“Do you wish to talk about that?” Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup sighed heavily.

“Didn’t account for the fact I had been tied up before by various hunters,” Hiccup said, wearily.

Both bounty and dragon.

“I’m sorry I ruined our date,” Hiccup said. He let out a sniffle. “I was looking forward to a fun night with you guys.”

“No, no, Hiccup,” Fishlegs whispered. “You didn’t ruin anything.”

They were soft sounds of agreement from them.

“You didn’t feel safe, honey,” Astrid told him. “You used the safe word. And we respected your boundaries.”

“We want you to feel safe, honey,” Ruffnut said. “It’s not fun if you’re not feeling safe.”

More sounds of agreement.

They watched him. He was certainly listening to what he was saying but it looked like he was also thinking about something.

He then let out a sob.

“Oh, honey,” they let out softly.

And then he started crying.

They allowed him his tears, whatever they were for, and continued to be near him, carefully putting a hand on his hand or wiping tears from his face.

“I’m sorry,” he said again, sniffling, having settled again.

“Whatever for?” Fishlegs asked, softly.

“Freaking out like that. I mean… I was with you guys. I was in a very safe place. There was no reason for me to react like that. I feel like I implied that I don’t trust you guys,” Hiccup said. He was fine with the explanation until he got to the part about trust, and his voice broke. He gasped.

The idea of not trusting them, of even implying it… just hurt him.

He had conceptualized this as showing his trust in them and then… he went and implied that he didn’t trust them.

Aside from Toothless and his dads, his Riders were who he felt the safest with.

It felt like a broken vow.

Like a betrayal.

He hated even verbalizing it.

His voice broke again, “You know that’s not true, right? I trust you guys so much.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Astrid said. “We didn’t see you not trusting us. We saw you freaking out because of previous bad experiences.”

“Yeah,” Snotlout whispered.

Hiccup leaned into Snotlout’s hand touching his face, and then leaned into the twins touching his face.

“We’re sorry you had to go through those experiences,” Fishlegs said.

“We know you trust us,” Ruffnut said.

Tuffnut nodded.

Hiccup held out one of his hands and they all took it, and it helped to have this contact with them. He still felt frustrated that their date had been essentially cancelled, that he probably wouldn’t get to have sex with them while he was tied up.

“So, I suppose sex is off the table for tonight?” he asked.

“No sex,” they said.

Hiccup sighed.

“I’m disappointed in myself. I had been so excited to do that with you guys, to do the chair sex thing and be fucked on a table. And… I don’t get to do that. Because I might panic.”

“Maybe instead of tying you up, we leave you untied? You have control of your limbs, and then you get to have intercourse in the way you want?” Fishlegs suggested.

“Yeah, maybe,” Hiccup said.

“Not tonight,” Fishlegs added.

“Obvi,” Hiccup replied.

“You guys will still cuddle with me?” Hiccup asked.

“Like we’d leave you alone,” Ruffnut said.

“Want us to get the best boy?” Astrid asked.

“Best boy?” Hiccup asked.

Astrid gave him a look.

“Oh!” Hiccup exclaimed. “Of course.”

Ruffnut sat up and turned in the direction of Hiccup’s door, and then: “Toothless, get your butt over here!”

Hiccup briefly considered getting dressed quickly but he shared a hut, a bedroom, a life with Toothless, and he had nothing to hide from him.

“Come on, come on!” Ruffnut exclaimed in a very cutesy way, when Toothless’s head became apparent at the doorway.

Toothless approached Ruffnut first, and Ruffnut gave him head pats.

“You’re such a good boy,” she told Toothless. “Give Hiccup a kiss!”

“Ruffnut!” everyone exclaimed moments before Toothless licked Hiccup’s face.

Sometime later, Hiccup did have a nice date with the gang that was essentially what they had planned, minus the bondage. They had refused to tie him up again and he didn’t press it. He did enjoy some lovely forced eye contact, similar to what Hiccup had done with Snotlout, during their non-bondage sex date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cabbage being the safe word is a reference to Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Bill, Charles' doppelganger (who appears in the Halloween episodes quite a bit) once said that was his safe word. 
> 
> Also, it's possible that the line about volunteering might be slightly referencing The Hunger Games, and the voting of themselves line is probably referencing Angels and Demons.


End file.
